Millionaire/Gallery
This page shows all the available images for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Gallery Article Millionaire_Article.png Set Pictures Photo of the original set in a 3D rendered style sample_wwtbam00001.JPG millionaire_hot_seat_concept_1_by_leafman813-d5pik7u.jpg 7128418_d160d25671_z.jpg|Super Millionaire set (circa 2004) 11707972 10153464402398493 3773056819121414410 o.jpg 1035208596_04c449a97d_o.jpg 41G9Z0B6FXL.jpg 60320431 2706788032696011 5238689250085437440 n-1-.jpg Question Backdrops Millionaire_Question_Format-1.gif Millionaire_Question_Format-2.gif Millionaire_Question_Format-3.gif Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Main Question classic a.png Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Main Question classic b.png Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Main Question 1.png Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Main Question 2.png|Question backdrop with the Lifeline Strap Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Main Question 3.png|Same Question backdrop with the Lifeline Strap (Switch The Question Included) WWTBAM Main Question Double Dip.png|Double Dip Situation WWTBAM Main Question Switch The Question.png|Switch The Question Situation Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Question Graphic 1.png|Original Question Layout Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Question Graphic 2.png|2nd Question Layout (This was also used on Super Millionaire) Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Question Graphic 3.png|The question layout from the Clock Format. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Question Graphic 4.png|From the early days of the Shuffle Format. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Question Graphic 5.png|Say goodbye to the lines in this one from the later days of the Shuffle Format and the Classic Format. WWTBAM New Question Graphic.png|For the Fall of 2018, the question and answer layouts are shaped like parallelograms instead of a stretched diamond. Lifelines Classic5050.png|50:50 (Classic Format) ClassicPAF.png|Phone-A-Friend (Classic Format) ClassicATA.png|Ask The Audience (Classic Format) Classic5050used.png|50:50 (Used) ClassicPAFused.png|Phone-A-Friend (Used) ClassicATAused.png|Ask the Audience (Used) DoubleDip.png|Double Dip (Classic Format) ate.png|The Three Wise Men Stq.png|Switch the Question (Classic Format) Ataclock.jpg|Ask the Audience (Clock Format) PhoneAFriendClock.png|Phone-A-Friend (Clock Format) double dip.PNG|Double Dip (Clock Format) ask the expert.PNG|Ask the Expert (Clock Format) jump.PNG|Jump the Question plus one.png|Plus One Money Trees Money Tree (1).png|Original 1999 Money Tree (the Money Tree from the beginning) 8wj7aBt.png|2nd Money Tree. OVaA9IA.png|3rd Money Tree. TH1jmp4.png|4th Money Tree. WWTBAM Syndicated Money Tree 1.PNG|5th Money Tree (They even used small caps on the word Million). WWTBAM 2004 Money Tree One.PNG|6th Money Tree. The money values for questions 10-12 are different. WWTBAM 2004 Money Tree Two.png|7th Money Tree. Same as the previous picture but added a 4th lifeline. WWTBAM Syndicated Money Tree 2.PNG|8th Money Tree (The background is now animated similar to Super Millionaire's 2nd new dimension money tree). WWTBAM Syndicated Money Tree 3.PNG|9th Money Tree (with the 2nd milestone reached). Millionaire PC Money Tree.jpg|This was only used on the PC and Playstation games by Buena Vista Interactive. WWTBAM Money tree DVD Game.PNG|This was only used on the DVD game by Imagination. Unfortunately, there's no Switch the Question here, even if you get past the $25,000 milestone. WWTBAM Money 1850000.PNG|Money Tree with $1,850,000. WWTBAM Money Tree jackpot.jpg|Money Tree with $1,860,000, won by the late Ed Toutant. WWTBAM $2,000,000.PNG|Money Tree with $2,000,000 (Greed is going to flip out). WWTBAM $2,070,000 Money Tree.PNG|Money Tree with $2,070,000. WWTBAM $2,180,000 Money Tree.PNG|The Biggest Jackpot ever offered on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, $2,180,000, won by Kevin Olmstead. Money Tree.PNG|Another Version of The Classic Money Tree. Notice the lifelines in a different order? Money Tree new.png|Money Tree with $25,000, $50,000 & $100,000. Money Tree new 2.png|Same Money Tree with Switch The Question. SuperMoneyTree.PNG|2004 Super Millionaire Money Tree (notice the glow on the last 5 amounts). SuperMoneyTree-3-.PNG|Super Millionaire New Dimension Money Tree (Normally Switch The Question is NOT used on the actual show, so that cross on the lifeline makes sense). WWTBASM Money Tree One.PNG|Actual Super Millionaire Money Tree. WWTBASM_Money_Tree_Oneb.png|Non Glowing version. WTBASM Other Super Money Tree.PNG|A slightly different version of the original Super Money Tree. WWTBASM Super Money Tree 1.PNG|2nd version of the Super Money Tree with a heart monitor like effect on the $10 Million. WWTBASM Money Tree Two.PNG|Actual New Dimension Money Tree. WWTBASM Super Money Tree 2.PNG|2nd version of New Dimension Super Money Tree. qAPtdnD.png|Clock Money Tree 1. Millionaire Clock Menu.PNG|Clock Money Tree 2. If you look closely, the 1st 9 money amounts have changed. Menu.PNG|Clock Money Tree 3. That's more like it. We can see the money amounts better this way. 3.0 Money tree.png|Clock Money Tree 4. WWTBAM Clock money tree no more PAF.PNG|They kicked Phone A Friend out of this one. WWTBAM Money Tree Alone.PNG|Just The Money Tree. ShuffleMillionaire Round 1.PNG|Shuffle Money Tree Part 1. ShuffleMillionaire_Round_1b.png|Shuffle Money Tree Part 1 with Amounts hidden. WWTBAM Double Money Monet Tree.PNG|Categories with Double Money. WWTBAM Money Tree Player View.PNG|The View of The Money Tree from one of the set's monitors. It shows the amounts the player can get. ShuffleMillionaire Round 2.PNG|Shuffle Money Tree Part 2. Classic Money Tree Returns.PNG|2015'' Classic'' Money Tree. The 50:50 is back and a new lifeline that's better than calling a friend over the phone called the Plus One. WWTBAM Money Tree 2015 1.PNG|The Classic Money Tree with the milestones not highlighted. WWTBAM Money Tree 2015 2.PNG|The Classic Money Tree with the milestones highlighted. WWTBAM Money Tree 2015 3.PNG|Don't Forget about Cut The Question on this Money Tree. WWTBAM 2018 Money Tree Classic.PNG|Update Money Tree for 2018. Notice that they are shaped like parallelograms. Money Graphics X4svrra.png yRXLuai.png cnkub4t.png yIF1BNi.png mR17tu8.png 648dj9D.png K7F0XDH.png DLwKph9.png WVShQjp.png OThtDBx.png BW2OBMM.png 3PdUcNF.png Uco681a.png Ml7Hlpv.jpg WinStrap1.png WinStrap-1.png WinStrap.png 500 (1).png WinStrap-2.png Total Prize Money & Top Prize Winner Graphics WWTBAM Total Prize Money winnings.PNG WWTBAM Total Prize Money winnings 2.PNG Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Millionaire Total Prize Money.png Bob o's million dollar win.png|Bob O's Total Prize Money from Super Millionaire. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Millionaire Total Prize Moneyb.png Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Millionaire Total Prize Money c.png WWTBAM Clock Total show winnings.PNG WWTBAM Clock total winnings.PNG WWTBAM Shuffle Total Winnings.PNG|Used for both the Shuffle and Classic formats. WWTBAM Shuffle and classic total winnings.PNG WWTBAM Millionaire win.PNG Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Millionare Win.png Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Millionare Winb.png Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Millionare Win c.png Who Wants To Be A Super Millionaire Super Millionare Win.png|The unused Super Millionaire win graphic from Super Millionaire. WWTBAM Clock Millionaire winner.PNG WWTBAM Clock Millionaire.PNG WWTBAM Shuffle and classic millionaire win.PNG|It is a shame that we only see this in the rehearsal games. Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Category:Images